


Я тебя точно когда-нибудь убью. - ДВ (I'm definitely gonna kill you. -JW )

by Sevima



Series: Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ (Give me 5 minutes. -JW) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Есть вероятность, что тут будет взрыв. Хочешь рискнуть? - ШХ





	

**Author's Note:**

 

  
**Извини, Джон, я забыл купить тыкву к завтра. Купи сам по пути домой. - ШХ**  
  
**А, и у нас вновь закончилось молоко... - ШХ**

  


_Я так и знал, что ты забудешь, так что уже сам купил... Но за молоком сходи сам, пожалуйста :) - ДВ_

  
  
**У меня эксперимент... - ШХ**  
  
**Я могу сходить за молоком, но есть вероятность, что тут будет взрыв. - ШХ**  
  
**Хочешь рискнуть? - ШХ**

  


_Боже... Ладно, я куплю его по дороге домой. Надеюсь, он все еще будет на месте, когда я приду. - ДВ_

  
  
**Конечно же, будет. - ШХ**  
  
**Черт. Мой эксперимент прошел не совсем гладко... Надеюсь, ты не слишком любил наш стол. - ШХ**  
  
**Он был старым. - ШХ**  
  
**Я куплю нам новый. - ШХ**  
  
**Ты на меня злишься?? - ШХ**  
  
**Джон?? - ШХ**

  


_ТЫ НАДО МНОЙ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ, ЧТО ЛИ?? - ДВ_

  
_На чем мы теперь будем есть?! - ДВ_

  
_Тебе лучше купить новый до того, как я вернусь домой, или, клянусь, я убью тебя. - ДВ_

  
  
**Где я, по-твоему, должен найти стол за 40 минут?? - ШХ**

  


_Сходи в ИКЕЯ и купи!!! - ДВ_

  
  
**ИКЕЯ?? Серьезно?? - ШХ**  
  
**Еда - это скучно. - ШХ**

  


_Есть еще варианты? - ДВ_

  
_Нет, я точно тебя убью. - ДВ_

  
  
**Нет, не убьешь. Я тебе нужен на завтрашней вечеринке в честь Хеллоуина у Грега. Без меня ты не выживешь... - ШХ**  
  
**Я хотел разыграть из себя больного, но, так уж и быть, пойду с тобой, если ты меня не убьешь. - ШХ**

  


_Ты идешь со мной. А уже после я тебя убью. Медленно... - ДВ_

  
  
**Почему?! - ШХ**  
  
**Порой, я совершенно не понимаю людей. - ШХ**  
  
**Обещаю, я украду новый стол. - ШХ**  
  
**КУПЛЮ* Извини... Автокоррекция? - ШХ**

  


_ЧТО? - ДВ_

  
_Знаешь, я тебя иногда ненавижу. - ДВ_

  
  
**Я тоже тебя люблю. - ШХ**

  


_Да... Придурок. - ДВ_

  
  
**Забудь ты уже о столе и принеси мне молоко. Мне оно нужно. Для эксперимента. - ШХ**  
  
**Мой милый идиот. - ШХ**

  


_ИДИ И КУПИ СТОЛ. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. Принесу. И я точно совсем не милый сейчас. - ДВ_

  
  
**Нет. Ты милый постоянно. - ШХ**  
  
**(Мы помирились? Я написал, что ты милый. Ты должен меня простить. - ШХ)**  
  
**И я куплю его. Сейчас вот и пойду. На самом деле, не хочу сейчас быть в нашей квартире. Ненавижу пожарников. - ШХ**

  


_Я иду домой, чтобы убить тебя. Просто подожди немного. Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ_

  
  
**Хорошо, я подожду. Уверен, ты не убьешь меня. - ШХ**  
  
**Жду снаружи. Пожарники заняты своей работой... - ШХ**  
  
**Ты ведь не собираешься действительно убить меня, да? - ШХ**

  


_Собираюсь. Готовься. - ДВ_


End file.
